El gris destino de Cartman & Kyle
by Lauti
Summary: Mi segunda historia de South Park, ¿Y si Cartman no hubiera conseguido salir de prisión? ¿Y si Kyle decidiera ser una mujer? ¿Y si la vida jugó cruel antes de reunirlos nuevamente? OOC. Angst.
1. Chapter 1

Cartman condujo sus pies, que vestían unas gastadas botas a través de las instalaciones, dejando atrás las celdas, su encierro. Solo le faltaba una habitación, en la cual le devolvieron sus pertenencias, la ridícula ropa de su niñez, ahora inservible, había pasado 13 años vistiendo una única prenda, un único código, un único color, naranja, el cual mezclado con el verde del patio y la pradera en el horizonte, siempre le recordaban a alguien en particular y así mantenía vivas sus otras memorias. Ahora lo único que tenía era un pantalón y chaqueta de jean oscuro junto con una camiseta blanca que le brindaron porque simplemente no le podían dejar desnudo por las calles así lo quisieran. Contemplo su antigua chaqueta roja y gorro azul celeste de borla amarilla, le trajo nostalgia, pero no la exteriorizó, su rostro no se movió un milímetro de su expresión insensible.

"Volverás" le dijo al oído el cerdo del guardia que lo acompaño hasta la salida y que dejo en sus manos un sobre de manila que pesaba más de lo que pesarían unos simples papeles. "¡A ver cuánto duras hay fuera!" Se escuchó a lo lejos unos pasos más adelante. La verdad era que hubiese podido salir mucho antes, incluso a la semana de haber entrado a la Cárcel Juvenil del Condado Park, de no haber sido por la imputación de todos sus otros crímenes cometidos, fuera de cometer otras infracciones dentro de la misma cárcel como el microtrafico y esas mierdas. Anduvo hasta que la cárcel no estuviera a su vista, guardo la bolsa de manila en la solapa que había dentro de la chaqueta, respiro profundo, y hecho a caminar en medio de la madrugada.

Pensó en los últimos 3 años, desde que había cumplido 18 y su madre realizo su última visita, llevándole un delicioso pastel de chocolate para amortiguar la noticia de su mudanza con el nuevo amor de su vida, abandonándole a su suerte, cansada de la espera, 10 años de la misma mierda de comportamiento sin ningún avance en la rebaja de la condena, decidió que ya era mayor y su obligación con él había concluido, ella se marcharía a disfrutar del resto de sus días en la soleada Florida, su hijo no lo tomo bien, grito, maldijo, pateo, le tuvieron que retener, se revolcó mientras lo sacaban de la zona de visitas, una vez apartado, le golpearon brutales e indiferentes hasta dejarlo inmóvil, después regurgitaría aquello que con tanto gusto había consumido, su último regalo de cumpleaños.

Pensó en sus amigos, le habían visitado por última vez hace 5 años, bueno, Kyle lo había visitado, ya que los otros dos eran indiferentes a la situación, éste era quien siempre tenía que animarlos a seguirlo visitando, y parecer ser el único que lo compadecía y lo extrañaba, no era divertido alegar con Stan y Kenny, porque con el primero siempre terminaban peleando en serio, pues éste solía ser muy sentido, y con el segundo era más bien flojo para responder con buenos argumentos. Esto se lo había confesado el último día que le vio, se acababan de graduar y él se mudaría a Denver para asistir a la Escuela de Abogados para Judíos, esto le había caído como un baldado de agua fría. Kyle se despidió con voz temblorosa y ojos encharcados, Cartman permaneció inexpresivo, pero termino reflexionando sobre su vida. Empezó a estudiar en uno de los programas que ofrecían en la institución carcelaria, mas sin ningún cambio en su actitud, por lo que su educación y posibilidad de una salida adelantada se veía constantemente ralentizada, y fue hasta que se vio completamente solo que comprendió que nadie lo ayudaría si no lo hacia él mismo. Por lo que empezó trabajo social, que le brindo 6 meses de rebaja en la condena, y termino con conocimientos técnicos de mecánica automotriz, título que podría reclamar una vez terminara la educación secundaria, él continuaba en primaria académica, porque de la vida ya había aprendido bastante.

Respiro profundamente, dejo que el frío aire de montaña le llenara los pulmones, era la soleada mañana de un miércoles y era también su cumpleaños número 21. Camino sin prisa hasta alcanzar las calles del antiguo pueblo, se le hacía tan distante, detalles habían cambiado, pero todavía recordaba cómo llegar a la casa, una simple casa, no un hogar, eso estaba desecho. En el camino reconoció a una cantidad de personas, así se hubiesen cambiado y recambiado de género como Garrison, pero nadie le reconocía a él, pues había cambiado bastante, al puto de lo irreconocible.  
Era alto, de contextura troza, con extremidades fornidas, pues como es acostumbrado en los ratos libres de las cárceles se dedica es al ejercicio, a ganar fuerza y resistencia, eso si luego no querías ser sometido, sino someter en las duchas y las celdas, aunque Cartman nunca utilizo su fuerza para estos propósitos y aprovecharse de alguien más, solo como defensa personal, años enteros de ser la perra de Boyett y Stomper hasta que consiguió romperles todos los dientes en medio del patio, paso meses en aislamiento pero entonces fue respetado, un respeto que ahora fuera valía mierda.

Encontró la desolación, una vez la llave que venía en el sobre, recado de su madre junto con las escrituras del lugar, encajo en la puerta. El mugre polvoriento se quería comer los suelos y volaba con cada pisada en las escaleras, las telarañas colgaba de los techos, el olor a viejo llenaba el lugar. Su cuarto, tal como lo recordaba, pero aún más sombrío y hasta pesado, por lo que mejor paso al cuarto de su madre, vacío, como su corazón, completamente vacío, permaneció allí pasmado varios minutos, apretando sus puños y conteniendo sus lágrimas, suspiro profundo y pasando al baño, hongos pululando y conviviendo en la bañera, el inodoro, en los cepillos de dientes y la cortina de baño, se sintió asqueado. Bajo a la cocina, de algún lugar se desprendía un olor nauseabundo, abrió la nevera y por poco vomita su estómago, esta era la fuente, alimentos con años de descomposición, quiso tomar agua, alcanzo uno de los polvorientos vasos, abrió el grifo para lavarlo y poder consumirla, los servicios estaban cortados, estalló el vaso contra el lavaplatos provocando un pequeño estruendo.

Abrió la puerta del jardín dejando pasar el aire y la tenue luz del sol, contemplo el firmamento por un largo periodo, hasta que su estómago rugió. Tomo el microondas, la licuadora y salió de casa. Después de venderlos por unos cuantos míseros dólares, pues el de la tienda le informo que ya esos electrodomésticos estaban pasados de moda, paso por el café Tweek Bros y decidió desayunar allí. Le atendió el nuevo dueño del local, el mismo Tweak, imposible no reconocerlo por sus tics nerviosos, pero éste tampoco le reconoció, simplemente le recibió el dinero y le entrego una taza grande de café negro y dos cruasanes, se sentó en una mesa y comió indiferente de su alrededor, mirando por la ventana con su mente en blanco, él, un amante de la supremacía y el dinero, estaba en la pobreza absoluta.

Entrada la mañana camino tranquilamente por el pueblo en dirección al taller mecánico que hay en las afueras del mismo. Pidió trabajo al viejo dueño del lugar, lo aceptaron pero dentro de un par de meses, Cartman después de explicar que no tenía ni con que comer y que realmente necesitaba que lo contratara al día para tener lo suficiente para subsistir, el señor no se confiaba e insistía en su decisión creyendo que se trataba de algún forastero, por lo que al final termino contándole quien era. Al principio lucia escéptico, pero a medida que se desarrolló la historia y con la sinceridad que emanaba su voz al relatar los hechos en detalle de algunos de los sucesos más locos ocurridos tiempo atrás en el pueblo, entonces el viejo le creyó. Y pensándolo mejor, ya que él junto con su ayudante, quien todo el tiempo estuvo metido bajo uno de los coches, no daban abasto en el taller, era necesario que alguien le reemplazara, porque él ya no podía con la vejez. Le dijo entonces que se quedara laborando de una vez, Cartman asintió, guardo su chaqueta junto con su contenido en un lugar aislado y se puso el overol que le ofrecieron, luego le explicaron el problema con uno de los coches y éste se puso manos a la obra. A la hora del almuerzo que aviso el viejo, fue cuando vio al otro trabajador, Craig, imposible no reconocer esa expresión cínica y ojos azul grisáceo, mientras que los de él pasaban tan comunes, tan color caca, que daban igual. Cartman aviso que seguiría en lo suyo y para el final de la tarde, para asombro del jefe y de Craig el carro ya estaba rodando sin problemas.

Considerado con su situación le entrego lo que podía, 50$. Camino con el crepúsculo de vuelta a su casa. No había sido un día especial, era más bien algo nulo, como los días en la cárcel, pero por lo menos gozaba de la aparente libertad. Compro una botella de crema de Whisky, luego un cubo de pollo KFC y un paquete de cigarrillos de canela junto con un encendedor. Retiro las sabanas de su cama, les sacudió el polvo, tosió mientras bajaba el colchón por las escaleras, teniendo precaución, ya que la media luz que entraba por las ventanas de la sala, donde lo descargo junto al sofá, era lo único que le ayudaba a ver, subió de nuevo por las sabanas y saco otras del armario junto con cobertores extra, lo que no oliera demasiado a tierra y a viejo guardado. Sin energía para ver en la tv, abrió la puerta del patio y se sentó allí, bajo el porche, contemplando el atardecer y luego la noche, quizás había hecho muchas pendejadas en su vida y se le había ido hondo pero sentía que todavía podía salvar su alma, esto pensaba mientras bebía, fumaba y comía, junto a él, Martha, su pistola, revolver calibre 38 smith & wesson corto.

* * *

**Sus comentarios son bienvenidos y agradecidos, pues son los que se encargan de la moral de continuar o no la historia, que espero les haya gustado. :)**

**South Park © Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Comedy Central.**


	2. Chapter 2

Entrada ya la pesada noche todo andaba por la mitad, el cubo del pollo, la botella, el pitillo, medio vivo, medio muerto, media carga de municiones en el tambor, 3 cañones llenos, 3 cañones vacíos, intercalados entre sí. Meditaba sobre su situación, no tenía nada por qué luchar, ni un hogar, ni amigos, ni mascotas, ni dinero, ni una vida. Solo conocía la vida en la prisión, donde tenía lo que necesitaba, suponiendo donde dormir y comida diaria, bien podría meterse en problemas y buscar retornar a lo que le es conocido y aparentemente fácil, quizás hasta por siempre, pues esta nueva libertad resultaba muy desconcertante, ya que le atacaban una nueva cantidad de sensaciones y emociones, tales como la alegría de al fin estar fuera, la tristeza de encontrar la misma soledad y vacío, la desesperanza en un futuro, la incertidumbre de la aceptación por parte de la sociedad… Su fuerza interior no asemejaba la exterior como para confrontar estos sentimientos, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos tratando de concentrarse su mente los retorcía todavía más en la porquería que le mostraba su conciencia, igual que su subconsciente que al dormir le consumía el alma en sus más profundos miedos, ahí sí que se formaba un mierdero, como el que le llego a los oídos, mientras le rondaba la idea de acabar con todo de una vez y por todas, el mundo no lo necesitaba, no sería mejor o peor con él rondándolo, es de egoístas creer que el mundo no será el mismo sin nosotros... Los estruendos empezaron a resonar con más fuerza en la casa vecina, la de los Marsh. Le distrajeron los gritos, insultos y maldiciones, por casi media hora, luego hubo un silencio, una aparente calma, después le llegaron unos sollozos que le despertaron curiosidad. Cartman dio una profunda calada y dejo caer el cigarro, tomo su pistola y un trago del licor en su otra mano, se puso en pie y camino hasta la cerca de madera, vio una mujer sentada también en el porche del otro patio, sollozando imparable, sintió como su curiosidad aumento, creía reconocerle pero no se lo explicaba, siguió observándole y dando pequeños sorbos cada tanto en silencio, hasta que ésta subió su cabeza para limpiarse los ojos que se escurrieron y dañaron su maquillaje, se asustó al percatarse de su observador dando un pequeño salto en su lugar con un grito ahogado, pero se quedó contemplándolo también bastante curiosa, pasado un momento, articuló.

– ¿Cartman? –preguntó incrédula habiéndole reconocido, esa peculiar voz, el aludido abrió tanto los ojos como sus parpados se lo permitieron.

– K… ¿Kyle? –contrarrestó igual de absorto y asustado. Se miraron estupefactos otro momento, luego Cartman puso en alto la botella observándola aterrorizado– Hijueputa ¿Yo qué estoy tomando? –la dejo caer, se clavó recta en la espesa nieve, salvando su contenido– ¡Te juro que te estoy viendo como una mujer! –replicó con asombro a volver a verle.

– ¡Oh por Dios Cartman! –dijo en una mezcla de alegría, tristeza y horror. Salió corriendo hasta encontrarse frente a él solo con la cerca de madera separándoles. Éste le miro curioso, Kyle recordó su estado por lo que retrocedió un poco mirando ladeado hacia abajo, aun así Cartman seguía curioseándole, girando su propia cabeza, mirándole desde diferentes ángulos.

– Hijueputa estoy mal… –dijo para sí.

– No… esto… de hecho… ahora soy una mujer… –confesó sin mirarle.

– Oh… Oooohhh… entonces no es el alcohol. –dijo bajando su mirada también para comprobar con satisfacción el estado de la botella que seguía intacta y enfriándose, perfecta.

– No… –comentó la otra mirándole de reojo, seguía agachada, ocultando su desaliñada cara y los rastros de una golpiza.

– ¿Y desde cuándo? –preguntó casual.

– Pues… hace un par de años ya… pero... ¿qué no salías dentro de seis meses? –cambio de tema.

– Ah si… me rebajaron la condena por "buena conducta". –respondió, sonando despectivo al final escupiendo al suelo.

– ¡Qué bueno! –exclamó entusiasmada dándole momentáneamente la cara. Cartman ahora más perceptivo, de inmediato noto el colorado y la hinchazón que abarcaba parte de su ojo y pómulo derecho.

– Eh… ¿qué te paso en la cara? –demandó de inmediato.

– Am… –volvió a intentar cubrir aquella zona con su mano– Pues me realice algunas cirugías correctivas, par-

– No hablo de eso. –le interrumpió, guardo silencio y analizó un poco las cosas en medio de su ebriedad– ¿Y qué carajos haces en la casa de Stan? –no respondió– No me digas que tú y él… –asintió con la cabeza al momento– ¡Lo sabía! –exclamó frunciendo el ceño, haciendo a Kyle saltar en su lugar y mirarle perpleja, se suavizó un poco antes de continuar–… sabía que ustedes eran un par de maricas. –confesó, pero se guardó para sí, que este pensamiento le había torturado en la cámara de los celos todo este tiempo. A Kyle le rodó una lágrima por la mejilla, giro su vista hacia el firmamento evitando la mirada del otro. Hubo un momento de silencio– Oye… todo el estruendo de hace un rato… –Kyle apretó sus labios, estaba a punto de volver a quebrarse en llanto– ¿Te pego?... –preguntó suave y ésta volvió a dejar escapar leves sollozos– Oh… pero que maricón tan cocinero… –dijo agachándose a recolectar su botella, Kyle se asomó curiosa por la súbita desaparición, fue entonces cuando se enteró del otro artefacto que tenía.

– Cartman… qué… ¿qué es eso? –preguntó con voz titubeante.

– Oh… esto… –dijo al enderezarse de nuevo, poniéndola en alto– Es Martha… –dio un sorbo y con un movimiento dejo ver su carga– Es mi boleto de suerte… –dejo caer la botella de nuevo en la nieve y con su mano libre rodó el tambor y lo guardo, le quito el seguro y se la puso en la cien.

– ¡Cartman NO! –gritó Kyle horrorizada sin mucho tiempo de hacer algo, todo paso muy rápido. Clic, clic… se escuchó y luego el vacío con el eco de su grito. Cartman empezó a reír con cinismo. El corazón de Kyle había dado un vuelco, se desarmó y armo en par segundos, fue demasiado doloroso hacerse a esa imagen. Retiro el arma, Kyle seguía en blanco.

– ¡Hey! –gritó Stan desde el pórtico con más tambaleo que un trompo– ¡¿Qué carajos haces perra?! –preguntó con la típica voz de un borracho– ¡¿Me estas engañando?! –repuso sintiéndose– ¡Ya verás perra! –entro y al volver a salir traía consigo un cuchillo de cocina.

– ¿Pero qué mierda? –preguntó Cartman. Stan empezó a avanzar amenazador hacia Kyle– Marsh suelta eso. –demandó pero éste le ignoro, grito con furia y se abalanzó sobre Kyle, ésta solo pudo retenerle el brazo que tenía el cuchillo para evitar que le hiriese de profundidad mientras que era sujetada de los lisos cabellos rojizos, pero el filo se aproximaba más con cada segundo a la blanquecina piel de la cara– ¡Ay! ¡Maldita mierda! –dejo caer a Martha sobre el césped y pateo la cerca rompiéndola en el acto, se abalanzó sobre Stan tomándole por el brazo donde tenía el arma y lo alejó de Kyle, con la otra mano sujeto la muñeca del agresor y la apretó fuerte en un punto especial hasta que no le quedara más que soltar el pelo de Kyle– ¡Déjalo! –exclamó– ¡Déjala! –se corrigió. _(__Hasta a mí me resulta confuso, hehe, me toco repasar con especial cuidado los géneros, excusas si encuentras errores de ese tipo.)_ Eventualmente cedió ante la presión y le soltó llevándose enredadas entre sus dedos las ahora dañadas extensiones. Kyle cayó sobre sus nalgas una vez liberada del agarre. Stan se torcía como un gusano bajo el agarre de Cartman– ¡Cálmate! –imperio– ¡Cálmate! ¡Mierda! –en vano– ¡Ay! ¡Qué carajo! –le empujo y en un movimiento rápido volvió a tomarle para girarlo y darle un izquierdaso que lo saco volando y de inmediato lo puso a dormir. Bramó de una manera salvaje y se aproximó hasta él buscando girarle y propinarle más golpes, pero con Kyle gritando su nombre de una manera desesperada solo le permitió asestarle otros tres más. Se volvió hacia ella quien lloraba desconsolada, recordando demasiado rápido tantos sucesos del pasado y diciéndose que una vez más, Cartman le había salvado. Éste se aproximó, sus ojos lucían extraños, faltos de brillo aún bajo la luz de la luna llena que ocupaba el firmamento e iluminaba plácida el lugar, era como si su alma se hubiera desprendido y dado paso a algo más. En cuestión de segundos fueron volviendo a una aparente normalidad, parecía estar bastante lucido a pesar de que por sus venas también corriera licor, le ofreció su mano– Vamos, ya paso. No llores más. –Kyle acepto el gesto con algo de precaución, le ayudo a incorporarse y la encamino hacia el otro lado de la cerca.

– Espera. –se detuvo– No podemos dejarle ahí, podría morir de hipotermia.

– Por mí que se muera, es un alcohólico psicópata que por poco te mata. A ti sí que menos te debería importar. –Kyle bajo la mirada, pasó un minuto de silencio– Pero te sigue importando… ¿verdad? –asintió– ¡Ay! ¡Hijueputa vida! –le soltó para ir hasta Stan, cargarlo como un bulto, ir adentro, dejarlo en el sofá, Kyle lo atisbaba desde el patio; volver cerrando tras de sí la puerta de vidrio y plantarse en frente esperando que se moviera, ésta lo hizo luego de fijarse en esa mirada inquisitoria de Cartman, quien al pasar el cerco recolecto su botella y su pistola nuevamente.

* * *

******Sus comentarios son bienvenidos y agradecidos**

**South Park © Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Comedy Central.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle se quedó de pie junto a Cartman, contemplando el arma en su mano, éste estaba sentado en el porche otra vez como si nada.

– ¿Te piensas quedar ahí toda la noche? –preguntó mirando hacia arriba, conectados sus ojos.

– Hasta que apartes a… Martha… no confió en ella.

– Deberías, es un alivio tenerla cerca. –en especial después de la cantidad de cosas que le toco trastear con su culo para el guardia de la cárcel y poder obtenerla. Siguió en pie– Bien, entonces entra, en la sala hay un colchón.

– ¿En la sala?

– Sí. Pero no tengo servicios públicos, no hay luz, no hay nada. Ilumina con esto. –le alcanzo el encendedor, todavía si que menos movió de su sitio– Ay… bien, vamos, te acompaño. –guardo su arma en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, se puso en pie y entraron con la luz del encendedor.

– Demonios Cartman, ¿qué carajos es eso que huele? –cuestionó en cuanto cruzaron la cocina.

– No lo sé, yo acabe de llegar, supongo que es la comida dañada en la nevera.

– Esto es un chiquero. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

– Hace tres años vive en Florida. –respondió sin ningún cambio en el tono de su voz.

– Oh… hace tres años… espera. ¿A qué estamos hoy? –meditó la fecha mientras seguía la pequeña luz– ¿Qué… no es tu cumpleaños?

– Así es. –esto cayó todavía más como plomo sobre Kyle. En la sala, Cartman le mostró el colchón esperando que se acomodara.

– No pienso quedarme aquí sola en medio de la oscuridad. ¿Y si Stan decide entrar por la puerta delantera?

– Ya estas soñando demasiado Kyle. Stan quedo noqueado por un par de días o quizás más.

– ¡No me importa Cartman! ¡No me quedo sola! –se subió de pronto como la leche al fuego.

– ¡¿Y entonces qué quieres hacer?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Dime! –respondió en el mismo tono.

– ¡No lo sé! –respondió tapándose la cara con las manos. Cartman se sintió mal por él… ella… por Kyle.

– Espérame en el patio. –se extinguió la llama.

– ¿Qué… –a Kyle le toco guiarse por la luz proveniente de fuera. Cartman recolecto todas las sabanas y cobijas que había preparado junto con la almohada, y se las llevó consigo, una vez fuera Kyle le miraba confundida al dejarlas en el suelo de madera.

– ¿Tienes pertenencias en la casa de Marsh?

– Sí, una maleta, en el cuarto de Stan.

– Siéntate, arrópate, come, ya vuelvo. –demandó, pues sospecho debería estar pasando un frío ni el hijueputa con ese vestidito de escote pequeño maga sisa y corte a la altura de la rodilla. Saltó al césped dirigido a la puerta casa vecina.

– Espera, no me dejes sola.

– No te muevas. –demando señalándole con el dedo índice, un tanto amenazador– No te va a pasar nada. –la misma mano se aproximó a su propio pecho– Confía en mí. –palpo el centro de éste. Kyle se remordió los labios, pero hizo caso, asintiendo en respuesta.

Tomó las sabanas y las extendió junto al vidrio de la puerta, luego se sentó sobre estas y recostó su espalda sobre la almohada que se apoyaba contra el vidrio. Tomó el cubo de pollo, sonrió para sí ante los recuerdos que acudieron a su mente y empezó a comer como le habían dicho así no sintiera hambre.  
Mientras, Cartman comprobaba el estado desfallecido de Stanley, luego subió a su habitación y en efecto encontró la maleta. Le entraron ganas de cagar, así que aprovecho los servicios de su "querido vecino". Sentado en el trono de mármol examino el cuarto, encontró unas tanguitas colgando de la puerta de la ducha, algo de color se le subió a las mejillas, tendría que comprobarlo, así que una vez finalizada la tarea, sin jalar la cadena dejándole allí el regalito, que digo, regalote… manchando toda la porcelana, fue hasta los demás cuartos, estaban desocupados, por lo que su teoría era cierta, aquella ropa interior debía ser de Kyle, por lo que reviso en detalle cada rincón buscando lo que le pudiera pertenecer, un par de interiores, un vestido, un sombrero estilo boina verde, ridículo, pero qué esperar de los sombreros de Kyle, seguramente por ahí debería estar guardada su ushanka también, la que le caracteriza aún más, y algo de ropa femenina más cómoda. Tomó también crema dental, un paquete de panes, una botella de gaseosa y de agua en la cocina, junto con varias bolsas de basura.  
Kyle no comento nada cuando le vio llegar con todo eso, se limitó a seguir mordiendo la pierna de pollo, pero si se miraron directamente, quizás Cartman estaba listo a la ofensiva en cuando la otra le hiciera un reproche, como si pudiese adivinar que tuvo que lidiar con la ropa íntima de "una dama". Dejo todas las cosas tras la puerta de vidrio, después paso a sentarse al borde, tomar de nuevo la botella y encender un cigarrillo.  
El ambiente pesaba con ese silencio, de pronto, unos murmullos se empezaron a escuchar por parte de Cartman, Kyle le contemplo confundida un momento antes de asustarse.

– ¿Cartman?... ¡¿Cartman?!

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? –se giró a mirarle, volviendo en sí.

– … ¿Qué haces?

– Oh… no… es solo un pequeño reflejo que me quedo… empiezo a charlar conmigo mismo. –se encogió de hombros, estaba tan acostumbrado a esas típicas noches en solitario.

– ¿Piensas quedarte allí toda la noche? –le devolvió la pregunta.

– Supongo… sé que no te gusta el cigarrillo. –respondió golpeando con gracia el filtro haciendo que la ceniza se desprendiera, la observo viajar un par centímetros con la brisa hasta unirse con el suelo.

– Quizás… –se puso en pie cargando todas las cobijas y se sentó junto a su defensor pasándole una de las cobijas sobre los hombros– podría hacer una excepción. –la verdad era que ambos urgían por algo de compañía.

– Déjate de mariconadas. –replicó, pero Kyle haciendo caso omiso puso otra cobija que los arropaba en conjunto.

– ¿Seguro que esa cosa no se disparara de pronto? –preguntó angustiada.

– Seguro. –la palpo en su costado con toda tranquilidad.

– Está bien… confió en ti.

– Sería el colmo que no lo hicieras, después de que te salve el culo. –hubo silencio.

– … muchas... gracias...

– Meh… no es nada, pero… ¿cómo es que terminaste metido- metida… en semejante embrollo? –le ofreció la botella.

– No creo que debería...

– Venga, solo un trago, para el sinsabor. –la recibió y bebió más de lo que Cartman creyó que haría.

– Mmmhhh… ¿por dónde empiezo?... –preguntó devolviéndole la botella con el último sorbo.

– Pues lo último que supe es que te ibas a esa escuela para abogados en Denver. –le sorprendió que no mencionara a los judíos, de hecho no se había referido hacia ella de esa manera desde que se vieron, algo bastante singular ahora que lo pensaba.

– Oh… sí… viaje, me instale, al principio me fue muy bien, estudiaba parejo y adelante rápido la carrera ya que también hice los cursos vacacionales debido a que mis padres querían que acabara rápido. Cuando cumplí 18 la idea del cambio de sexo me venía rondando desde los grados del colegio…

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –le cortó con algo de reproche en la voz mirándole directamente.

– ¿Para qué te burlaras de mí? –contrarrestó con el mismo tono.

– No me hubiera burlado. –respondió simple dando una calada, ella le miro incrédula inclinando una perfecta ceja perfilada– Bueno, solo un poco. –liberó el humo por sus fosas nasales de lleno en su cara, ella solo contrajo un poco el rostro, repitiéndose que no se enojaría por una pequeña provocación como esa– Continúa.

– Se lo conté a Stan luego de decirle lo que sentía por él… –Cartman desvió la mirada clavándola en el firmamento, Kyle le contemplo un segundo y luego remedó su gesto, aquellas palabras al parecer le irritaron– Empezó a visitarme todos los fines de semana para darme apoyo moral, me alentó bastante a hacerlo, alegando que así podríamos ser una pareja "más normal"… una cosa fue llevando a la otra y en el proceso las cosas se dieron, pero hasta ahora me realizo que solamente me lleno la cabeza de cucarachas… –se interrumpió un minuto, Cartman le miro de reojo contener sus lágrimas.  
– Me realice las respectivas operaciones al clandestino en un periodo de receso que pedí aparte, ya que debía mantenerlo oculto de mi familia hasta terminado el proceso para no correr riegos de interrupción, pero en cuanto entre de nuevo a la escuela de abogados, ellos fueron los mismos que se encargaron de hacer que mi familia se diera por enterada, por religión pensaron expulsarme, presente una denuncia alegando a mis derechos humanos, fue aceptada pero con las constantes burlas por parte de mis compañeros, de mi "propia gente"… en especial a falta de mis… ya sabes… senos. –volvió a interrumpir mirándole de reojo conectando sus miradas, esperando un comentario de burla que no llego, él solo volvió su mirada al infinito y dio una profunda calada tragándose cualquier comentario, entonces continuó.  
– Creo que tus burlas no hubieran sido tan crueles y déspotas, –rió triste– en fin, me llevaron a una profunda depresión, buscando un poco más de apoyo acudí a mi familia y como era de esperar… me trataron a las cachetadas y patadas, mi madre fue la que se encargó de desheredarme por completo, también que me sacaran del instituto así estuviera becada por sobresaliencia académica, y excomulgarme de su religión, por lo que técnicamente ya no soy judío... –se interrumpio nuevamente pues le pesaban los recuerdos queriendo ahogarla, Cartman no dijo nada, lucia bastante reflexivo, dejo de mirarle y contemplo las estrellas.  
– Me quede en Denver otros dos años, los que correspondían para la finalización de mis estudios, buscando la manera de apelar a otra decisión por parte del instituto en vano, por lo que busque entrar en otra universidad, pero económicamente empecé a decaer, tuve que buscar un trabajo y lidiar con la entrada a otra institución al tiempo, lo conseguí, pero de nuevo me vi constantemente atacada por los comentarios intolerantes de la gente, soporte año y medio, faltándome los consultorios jurídicos para terminar, decidí darme un periodo de descanso, estaba agotada con el trabajo, el estudio, las burlas, las tareas, las deudas… –suspiro profusa.  
– Volví a South Park esperando que a mi familia ya se le hubiera pasado, pero me tuve que quedar con Stan, con quien ya había tenido problemas porque al parecer seguía viéndose con Wendy a mis espaldas, igual de ilusionado con ella y eventualmente nos alejamos después de todo ese amor amargo que me brindo… pero me recibió hace dos meses como lo haría un amigo, o eso parecía en principio... Traía algo de dinero que había guardado, destinado a la conclusión de mi proceso transgenerista y hace un par de semanas Stan me lo pidió prestado para hacer una supuesta inversión, la idea sonaba bastante buena pero sin deseos de inmiscuirme mucho en asuntos legales de idiota confié en él pensando que quizás podría lograr un poco más de dinero para poder buscar un buen cirujano y así terminar lo que ya había comenzado, pero resulto perdiéndolo todo, por eso fue que peleamos, y pues, el resto ya lo conoces... No ha sido fácil ser un medio-mujer. No tengo un mísero centavo y tampoco donde quedarme… estoy desesperada…–hubo un largo periodo de silencio sepulcral, solo llegaba el sonido de la ventisca y las respiraciones, que curiosas, se habían sincronizado.  
– Cartman… ¿Estás ahí?

– Estoy aquí… procesando… vaya mierda… –dio el último sorbo y calada, dejando los residuos de lado.

– Sí… –se inclinó sobre el hombro de su compañero y empezó a llorar.

– Kyle… no llores… no me gusta… el sabor de esas lagrimas… mira… puedes… quedarte aquí si quieres… –hablaba despacio, como pensando muy bien cada silaba antes de pronunciarla, pues no le apetecía causarle más daño– y… si te sirve de consuelo… eres… la mujer más bonita… que he visto desde que salí de prisión… –la aludida rió levemente en medio de su sollozo– Eso es… tienes que seguir sonriendo… todo va a estar mejor… yo... te lo prometo. –Cartman le rodeo con su brazo y acarició sus rojos cabellos naturales y postizos, Kyle escondió su rostro de lleno entre el cuello y el pecho de su amigo, aferrándose con sus uñas escarlatas y algo puntiagudas, como las de su madre, a la camiseta de su amigo, una en su espalda baja, otra en el hombro adyacente, y continuo llorando hasta caer dormida, estaba cansada, cansada de tantas cosas que se le escapaban a su resumen en medio de la noche.

La misma noche que tan fría se había calado en su interior, provocándole todo tipo de dolor con cada respiración, pero al menos le recordaba que aún seguía viva y capaz de sentir que una nueva esperanza la acogía entre sus brazos, tal vez lo peor ya había pasado, este era el fondo, ¿no? Y quizás, como lo había prometió, solo se espera lo mejor por venir, como dice el refrán: la noche es más oscura justo antes del amanecer… pero la vida suele ser muy imprecisa.

* * *

**Sus comentarios son bienvenidos y agradecidos.**

**South Park © Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Comedy Central.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cartman pasó la noche en blanco, una vez Kyle se durmió entre sus brazos, cargo con ella hasta la puerta de vidrio que sirvió de espaldar para él, mientras que ella reposaba, sobre la almohada que se apoyaba sobre la pierna opuesta flexionada y con sus brazos que le sostuvieron hasta el amanecer.

– Kyle despierta… Kyle… despierta.

– ¿Eh?... ¿Cartman?... –se vio recostada entre los brazos que la acarreaban como una cuna, se enteró que habían pasado la noche en la intemperie, incorporándose– ¿No dormiste? –preguntó sobándose los ojos. El otro negó con la cabeza en respuesta– ¿Cómo hiciste? ¿Te drogaste? –preguntó divertida sobándose los ojos y bostezando levemente.

– No, yo no estoy en esas cosas, puede que las traficara pero nunca me llegue a meter con ellas, sería lo peor que podrías hacer en el negocio, la única vez fue cuando una mierda de esas se estalló dentro, pase toda una semana en el hospital, deberías haberlo visto, casi muero... hubiera sido lo mejor… –dijo bajando la cabeza.

– No. –determinó con fuerza– ... porque de haber sido así… ¿quién me hubiera salvado ayer? –preguntó ahora más suave, sobándose su propio brazo.

– Pues vos, ¿dónde quedo aquel chi- personaje que sabía cómo defenderse? –hacia un esfuerzo por referirse a su género de una manera que no le afectara, después de lo que le había contado, no era "justo", y sentía que por lo menos así era más "correcto".

– No lo sé… supongo que hace algunos años casi muere también…

– ¿Qué?

– Sí… recuerdo que hace unos años en una fiesta de la fraternidad, a la que fui supuestamente porque era obligatorio, todavía era un chico e igualmente no era bien recibido por mis compañeros, tal vez por destacar en mis notas o ser un completo apático con ellos, por lo que decidieron hacerme pasar un mal rato con LSD, termine intoxicado en el hospital y pase toda una semana en recuperación, desde entonces mi familia también cree que soy un drogadicto en secreto luego de mis constantes negaciones en el tema.

– Oh… carajo… ¿Qué no te paso algo bueno en estos últimos años? Cristo ten piedad… Pero, ahora que lo pienso, creo que solo te hace falta algo practica en ese… em… bueno… nuevo cuerpo… supongo… Lo digo porque vi las marcas que le dejaste a "tu mejor amigo" –replicó con ironía– Wow, me impresionaron, pero solo un poco… que fiera. –le felicito, sonando sincero. Kyle rió apenada.

– ¿Vas a hacerme una "chica mala"? –su sonrisa amplia ocupaba todo su rostro como si nada le pesara, y todo lo vivido con anterioridad simplemente hubiera sido, tachón y cuenta nueva. Y Cartman no podía encontrarla más encantadora, a pesar de su maquillaje completamente arruinado, sus ojos ojerosos y ligeramente hinchados, y sus cabellos alborotados e incorregibles. Se quedó hipnotizado unos segundos antes de poder articular palabras de manera torpe.

– Ehhh… pues… mmm… si quieres. –Kyle se carcajeó y algo dentro del pecho de Cartman se movió ligeramente, ¿por qué de pronto encontraba su sonrisa tan cautivadora?, y es que verla así simplemente lo hacía, por alguna extraña razón… sentirse bien consigo mismo.

La luz del día empezaba a llenar la estancia. Cartman se puso en pie, tomo la botella de agua y bebió vaciándola hasta la mitad, entonces se la ofreció a Kyle quien bebió también. Después repartió el pan y la gaseosa, turnándosela y tomando directamente de la botella sin ningún tipo de repulses, tremendo desayuno… Luego se lavó los dientes con la crema dental y su propio dedo enjuagándoselos luego con el agua restante, Kyle le arremedo también.

– Cámbiate que vas a acompañarme. –mandó.

– ¿Acompañarte dónde?

– A mi trabajo. –ella le miro con cara desanimada– ¿Qué no querías quedarte sola? –replicó con reproche. Kyle sonrió con dulzura, desconcertándolo un poco de nuevo.

– Lo sé, era una pequeña broma. ¿Crees que me quiero quedar con ese psicópata rondando por ahí? Aunque… temo lo que puedan decir de nosotros. La verdad.

– ¿Qué dices? No nos reconocerán, te lo aseguro… digo, a mí nadie me reconoció ayer, a excepción tuya… lo cual es bastante sorpréndete… Yo tenía mis dudas cuando te vi, pero al final sí… como mujer eres… diferente… solo alguien que te conozca bien podría reconocerte, así que creo que nadie nos reconocerá, ¿bien? Ellos andan muy ocupados con sus vidas, no se preocuparían por un par de desconocidos a simple vista.

– Oh… pues si lo dices así… creo… tienes razón.

Dejaron todo dentro de la casa con la puerta del patio abierta, Cartman tomo la bolsa de basura y limpio la nevera antes de marcharse dejándola abierta también a ver si se curaba un poco ese mal olor con la ayuda de la circulación del aire, recolectó también en la bolsa uno que otro desastre como el vaso que había quebrado, el cubo de pollo, la botella vacía, la cortina de baño, los cepillos de dientes, en fin, hizo un barrido y desecho lo que estaba echado a perder, dejándolo todo fuera, cerro con llave la puerta de la casa y partieron. Caminaron en silencio, absoluto silencio, dándose tiempo para pensar, al igual que en el taller, Cartman permaneció bajo el auto mientras que ella le miraba sentada en una silla a unos cuantos metros, el dueño del lugar se próximo mirándole curioso preguntó sus motivos, ella dijo la verdad, que lo estaba acompañado, siguieron conversando y cuando llegaron al tema de su abogacía, el viejo le dijo que si le importaba revisar los asuntos legales del establecimiento, ésta acepto y así paso el tiempo, organizando el papeleo del lugar.

Cartman arreglo dos coches, esta vez terminándolos bastante rápido, para asombroso de todos, entonces el dueño de lugar le entrego un poco más de dinero que el día anterior por su trabajo en conjunto, aunque Kyle no lo hizo esperando algo a cambio, fue simplemente por pasar el tiempo, por lo que salieron antes y así tuvieron parte de la tarde libre, pasaron por el café, habían compartido el hambre y ahora compartían la comida para saciarse, luego pasaron por el centro de servicios públicos para pedir que fuera restaurados, después fueron al supermercado por las cosas básicas para la casa, su aseo y necesidades básicas, como bombillos, jabón, comida, cepillos de dientes, toallas, papel de baño, etc…

Llegaron y se pusieron manos a la obra a limpiar la casa, Kyle ayudo barriendo el polvo, quitando las telarañas, sacudiendo la cocina y sala, Cartman lavando la asquerosidad del baño, eso de la limpieza ya era una costumbre de los castigos que le eran impuestos, luego poniendo a lavar las demás sabanas, y así, una organizó lo que mejor pudo la primera planta y el otro la segunda. Afortunadamente el olor en la cocina ahora era más soportable, pero igual la nevera permanecía vacía por lo que Kyle procedió a cerrarla para organizar algo de comer ya que empezaba a entrar la noche.

– ¡Cartman! ¡La cena! –a los minutos éste llego hasta la sala, donde Kyle le esperaba sentado en el sofá comiendo un enlatado mientras veía la tv.

– El baño está listo, por si te quieres dar una ducha. –anuncio sentándose junto a ella con los ojos también en la tv.

– Sí, voy enseguida. –subió, lavo su pesadumbre, y al bajar encontró a Cartman desparramado sobre el colchón, a la primera se asustó bastante, miro a su alrededor esperando en vano el factor sorpresa, luego lo observo bien y lucia bastante tranquilo, se aproximó y le llamo varias veces, dormía profundo, y es que claro, después de pasar despierto 36 horas aproximadamente, cualquiera cae como roca. Por lo que Kyle, gentil, le quito los zapatos y le arropó, se fijó en sus grandes manos con sus venas abultadas al igual que sus antebrazos, esta característica siempre la había encontrado atractiva en sus anhelos platónicos. Siguió viendo tv pretendiendo ser ahora quien cuidaría el descanso del otro, y lo logro hasta entrada la noche, pero pasadas las 2 a.m. ya cabeceaba más que los perritos de los taxis y eventualmente se quedaría dormida en el sofá. Llego el viernes y el proceso fue el mismo. Una vez sentados de nuevo en el sofá comiendo enlatados.

– Que milagro que Stan no me ha buscado personalmente…

– Debe estar pensando que lo abandonaste por lo que sacamos tu maleta.

– No, con lo de la cerca seguro sospecha algo, él no es idiota… –Cartman le miro con enfado– tan idiota. –corrigió.

– Quizás sí es tan idiota, o tal vez entendió que no debe traspasarla si no quiere problemas… tendremos que esperar o que le contestes una de sus llamadas.

– No… –dijo chequeando su celular, casi 30 llamadas perdidas– por ahora no. –suspiro profunda detectando algo– Cartman… no sé cómo decir esto… tal vez deberías tomar la sugerencia que me diste ayer.

– ¿De qué hablas?

– Hacer lo mismo que me dijiste.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Cuando mencionaste que podía subir.

– Mierda, se directo… directa.

– Date un baño, joder.

– Aaahhh. Viste que si podías. Yo no sé por qué carajos le tienes que poner tanto misterio a un puto baño.

– Ahg… Perdón por no quererte hacer sentir mal. –rodó los ojos.

– ¿Crees que me puedes hacer sentir mal al recordarme que huelo a verdadero hombre?

– ¿Verdadero hombre? Pareces más bien un ajo andante.

– ¡Pff! Ajo andante… –olfateo su axila a través de la camisa– eeehm… pero trabajador… qué no se te olvide. Joder, ya eran como cinco o más días... podría hacer un nuevo récord si no fuera por tu estúpida observación Kyle. Pff. Ni que bañarse fuera necesario, vital o que sé yo... –comentó para luego ponerse en pie y dirigirse escaleras arriba.

– Espera… –le detuvo al principio de las escaleras, Cartman se quedó contemplándole a la expectativa, Kyle le miraba angustiada.

– ¿Qué? ¿Te unes? –preguntó riendo levemente, ella frunció el ceño– Eh, todo está bien, no tardare, si algo puedes gritar, además ahí tienes a Martha contigo… –continuo su camino, entonces Kyle miro curiosa el arma que descansaba en conjunto con su celular sobre la mesita al lado del sofá, se mordió el labio, después de pensarlo un minuto, la tomo con cuidado, curioseando y apuntando a diferentes objetos en la habitación, se sintió poderosa pero luego se recordó que eso sería ridículo por lo que la dejo en el mismo lugar donde estaba. Al cabo de los minutos Cartman regreso vistiendo solo los jeans, Kyle le miro atónita e interesada, no se había percatado de que ahora tuviera aquella cantidad de tatuajes, pero no los pudo detallar, él al bajar apago la luz y se sentó como si nada trayendo consigo el olor del jabón– Te importaría. Quiero dormir. –ella miro confundida– Vamos, bájate. –entonces entendió y paso a ocupar el colchón. Solo pudo determinar que los tatuajes limitaban con el estándar de una camiseta, por esto no los había notado antes.

– ¿Vas a dormir así? ¿Encuerado? Pescaras una gripe.

– No tengo más ropa. Lavé la camisa.

– Tendremos que ir a comprarte más ropa entonces, ¿por qué no lo dijiste cuando estábamos en el supermercado? No había caído en cuenta de eso.

– Pues fíjate que yo tampoco. –tomo una de las cobijas de la cama, dándole la espalda se arropó y dispuso a dormir. Kyle no comentó nada más, siguió viendo TV hasta que le entro el sueño, la apago y se acostó. En medio de la noche se escuchó un estruendo, algo golpeo su costado causando que se despertara sobresaltada gritando.

– ¿Cartman? –preguntó– ¡¿Cartman?! ¿Estás bien?–imaginándose lo peor, sintió como aquello que había caído junto a ella se movió, dio un leve grito buscando salir del colchón.

– Shhh… –una mano le aferro el brazo del costado próximo– Soy yo. –dijo Cartman.

– ¡Ay! ¡Idiota! ¡Me asustaste! ¡Me lastimaste! –dijo zafándose y dándole dos palmaditas en el brazo con cada reproche.

– Ya… ya… me caí… mierda… volvamos a dormir… –proclamó con voz somnolienta, la aferro de nuevo por el brazo y halándole la movió hasta aprisionarla contra sí pasando el brazo sobre su cintura, Kyle dejó de respirar al contacto de la piel desnuda del pecho contra sus mejillas, reino el silencio hasta que la respiración profunda de su amigo le indico que ya había vuelto a entrar en el mundo de los sueños, entonces se relajó y dejo llenar por esa extraña sensación de seguridad, acomodó las cobijas en conjunto y le rodeo la cintura también con su pequeña mano antes de cerrar sus ojos para perderse en ese ahora fresco y agradable aroma.

* * *

**Sus comentarios son bienvenidos y agradecidos. Gracias por leer. c:**

**South Park © Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Comedy Central.**

A quien le pueda interesar parte de la inspiración de este cap...  
7 despierto. 8 desayuno. 9 aseo casa. 10 me arreglo. 11 ocio. 12 almuerzo. 13 - 18 ocio. 19 salgo de casa. 20 me llaman calle de tanto andar. 21 - 24 bailar, cantar, beber. 0 - 6 me llaman alma agónica de tanto llorar el desamor en las aceras vacías_... alguien dice no me dejes nunca, y alguien dice no quiero que vuelvas._ 7 vuelvo a casa. 8 haz esto haz lo otro, organiza la casa. (madre vengativa mode on) 9 lava baño. 10 lava ropa. 11 me tomo mi tercer vive 100 pa' estar al 25%, me organizo. 12 hija mía acompáñame a misa. (me, zombie mode on) 13 almuerzo. 14 - 21 Ya no soy capaz de dormir, me dedico al ocio para no pensar en algo más que no sea el "hueco" en mi pecho, lo cual resultaba en vano. 22. Me duele todo. Caigo como roca al estanque con un granhijodelamagnificaputa dolor, en la cabeza por el guayabo y demás, en el kokoro por el amor que no ha de regresar, y el cuerpo de tanto bailar y después tener que vueltiar pa' aquí y pa' allá si no quiero problemas con mi amá.  
UNA. PUTA. MIERDA. Sí... tenia que comentarlo y sacarlo de mi sistema... :(: De la alegría al llanto, del llanto a la alegría, camino con las manos, saludo con los pies.  
De todas formas... _I kinda always knew I'd end up your exgirlfriend. Wo oh! _


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle despertó primero. Se quedó contemplándole, se había girado boca abajo, mientras que ella permanecía boca arriba con su brazo rodeándole la cintura todavía, al parecer no se habían despegado un segundo. Contemplo el tatuaje de ese brazo, un tribal que se enredaba alrededor hasta subir por su hombro para después bajar por su pecho y omoplato. Luego le miro la cara, no supo cuando tiempo permaneció allí fija, tampoco le importaba, era bueno contemplarle así, dormido, pues se podía reflejar en él algo de armonía, que se le escapaba en cuando mirabas sus ojos despiertos cargados de algo que se parecía a la agonía.

Quiso reflexionar sobre sus destinos, y cierta culpabilidad que en los ratos de soledad, los cuales no fueron pocos, le allanaba en los pasados años, y más ahora que tenía el principal implicado tan cerca. Pero no le fue permitido, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

– Kyle si me sigues mirando así, me vas a gastar. –dijo Cartman sin abrir los ojos.

– Um… lo siento. –replicó volviéndose a mirar el techo. Cartman abrió sus ojos encontrándole directamente de perfil, su aspecto no era muy distinto al acordado de la última visita, con los años su rostro se había pulido y sus facciones eran bastante andróginas, al igual que su cuerpo, pues nunca se destacó por su musculatura, era más bien pequeño y ágil. Pensó que era una lástima haber tenido que pasar tantos años para llegar a una situación como la actual, y bajo tantas desventuras, se obligó a salir de estos pensamientos debido al silencio incomodo que se había formado.

– ¿De verdad te hiciste operaciones correctivas en el rostro? –preguntó acercando un poco más su rostro al de ella tratando de encontrar leves marcas que lo confirmaran.

– No. –se giró encontrando sus miradas, bastante cercanas– La verdad es que no.

– Oh… yo si decía… porque sigues siendo igual de horrible… –dijo riendo levemente, quizás un poco nervioso… aunque su sonrisa seguía sin llegar a sus ojos, no como en la noche con el arma… pensó Kyle, pero prefirió sacudir el recuerdo, era demasiado perturbador.

– ¡Hey! –frunció el ceño– Hace unos días dijiste que era la mujer más linda que has visto. –replicó con reproche, sonriendo levemente también.

– Eso fue solamente porque tienes mi riñón. ¿Cómo lo llevas con él? –preguntó ubicando la mano sobre su ombligo por encima de la camiseta.

– Ha sido la única forma en la que me sigues jodiendo después de tantos años.

– ¿Hablas en serio? –su rostro se preocupó.

– No. –rió– Me salvo la vida. –siguió sonriéndole mientras se contemplaban– Sabes… cuando quieres estás dispuesto a salvarme, eres como un héroe personal o algo así.

– Los héroes reciben un beso después de su acción heroica, ¿no? –comentó divertido, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, recordando cuando solía imaginarse tal situación, pues con las constantes visitas de Kyle, sus anécdotas de las pocas pendejadas que seguían pasando en el grupo y el interés en el proceso de sacarlo de la cárcel, se había llegado a ilusionar con que algo los unía más allá de una ene-amistad.

– Tienes razón. –escuchó, al abrir los ojos se encontró de lleno con los ojos esmeralda, mientras que unos labios sutiles se acoplaban levemente a los suyos en escasos tres segundos– Gracias… –le sonrió sincera y dulce, dejándole de piedra.

– Era broma, no era nece- –volvió a besarle interrumpiéndole, otros diez segundos de un beso plano, pues sus labios no se movieron como sus ojos no se cerraron, no Cartman, contrario de Kyle, quien si se entregó y acaricio con tersura sus labios inferiores antes de separase. Luego se contemplaron en silencio y de un momento a otro Cartman se separó girándose boca arriba, estirándose, bostezando y colocándose en pie camino a la cocina, ahora la de piedra era Kyle.

Se quedaron pensando, uno apoyado en la mesa de la cocina bebiendo agua, la otra sentada sobre el colchón abrazando sus piernas. ¿Por qué habían dicho lo que habían dicho? ¿Por qué habían hecho lo que habían hecho?...

Después se encontraron en el sofá desayunando como si nada. Se organizaron para ir de nuevo al supermercado ya que los sábados y domingos no se trabaja en el taller. Aprovecharon para comprar ropa para Cartman, quien estaba algo contraído en el lugar. Llevo dos pares de camisetas y camisillas blancas y negras, otros dos pares de calzoncillos y medias, un par de pantalonetas y un jean, Kyle no se inmiscuyo mucho en el asunto después de que le mirara de muerte ante una pequeña recomendación que le hizo.

– ¿Qué te pasa Cartman? Estas actuando raro. –preguntó al salir de la zona de ropa masculina y dirigirse a la de comida.

– Hay demasiada gente aquí. Así no era antier.

– Sí. Los fines de semana suele llenarse más, supongo.

– Qué mierda… –resopló tomando un enlatado en su mano.

– Cartman no deberíamos llevar tantos enlatados.

– No sé tú Kyle, pero yo no sé cocinar.

– Yo sí sé cocinar.

– ¿En serio? –le miro incrédulo.

– Sí, tuve que aprender al vivir solo en Denver, ya que no tienen en cuenta una dieta para diabéticos en la mayoría de los locales de comida, además de que no confió mucho en ellos, me aterroriza que me salga un pedazo de uña o hasta una rata, casos se han visto, por lo que es mejor cocinar en casa, resulta más saludable, tanto mental como físicamente, al menos para mí.

– Bien… –fue lo que se le ocurrió decir luego de tal cátedra– ¿Y qué quieres llevar?

– Cualquier cosa menos eso, –respondió señalando el objeto en su mano– estoy harta de ellos en estos dos días. No los soporto. Los encuentro asquerosos, con ese "juguito" que se forma. Gas. –hablo de una manera más… como decirlo… ¿afeminadamente natural?... suponía Cartman que le contemplaba un tanto hipnotizado o extrañado, o curioso, creo que sería la palabra más adecuada, al verla revolotear por el almacen.

Llevo pan, cereal, arroz, pasta, huevos, una cantidad limitada de verduras, tubérculos, frutas, lácteos, ya que sin nevera no habría donde conservarlos, carnes y aceite para freír, también algo de dulces, quizás le sean útiles para sobornar en cualquier circunstancia que lo amerite, habría que comprobarlo, ya que no le había visto consumir nada de ese tipo en todo este tiempo. Cartman tampoco se inmiscuyo mucho en sus elecciones luego de hacer un comentario y que Kyle eventualmente también le mirara de muerte.

Llegaron a la casa y descargando todo en la cocina Kyle se quedó allí mientras que Cartman se cambiaba, vistiéndose con una de las pantalonetas y camisetas nuevas, de una manera más cómodo. Entro en la cocina ubicándose tras de ella sin ser detectado.

– ¿Te ayudo? –preguntó cerca de su oído. Kyle dio un pequeño salto en su lugar dejando caer la cuchara metálica con la que estaba revolviendo el agua salada que ocupaba el fogón.

– CA. RA. JO… Cartman, ¿por qué insistes en asustarme? No es gracioso. –dijo colocando una mano sobre sus pechos. ¿Pechos? Pero si soy más plana que una tabla de cocina, se lamentó para su interior la desdichada dama, perdiéndose momentáneamente en pensamientos fugaces, por lo que no se percató de Cartman pasado un momento.

– Kyle… Kyle… –giró su cabeza hacia un costado, desde donde Cartman le miraba levemente preocupado– Lo siento… yo no quise…

– No te preocupes. –recupero la cuchara de la mano del otro quien la había levantado– Gracias. –iba a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, fue al grifo para lavar la cuchara y al girarse Cartman continuaba allí– ¿Qué quieres hacer?

– No sé… dime tú que hacer.

– ¿Qué sabes hacer? –Cartman levanto su mirada al techo un momento.

– ¿Cortar? –contrarrestó conectado sus miradas alzando levemente esas particulares cejas triangulares, como si la pregunta le doliera un poco.

– Bien… podrías partir estas papas en palitos. –le señalo la tabla donde las tenía lavadas y listas para preparar– ¿Te parece? –tomo uno de los cuchillos y se lo extendió.

– Sí. –Cartman lo acepto tranquilamente y se digirió hacia la tablilla.

¿Qué mierda era aquello? ¿Algún tipo de prueba? ¿Acaso lo estaba ensayado? Se preguntaron ambos. Cartman se dedicó a lo suyo procurando una absurda perfección, por lo que Kyle no tuvo que preocuparse de asignarle alguna otra tarea. Cuando finalizó, le pidió que le esperara en la sala mientras ella terminaba con todo. Por lo que él se quedó viendo TV hasta que al rato ella le llamo.

– ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta? –él se mandó una cucharada de arroz.

– Cualquier cosa es mejor que la basura que comía en prisión… pero esta aceptable, sí… me gusta… espera, ¿qué carajo es esto?, ¿qué le paso a las papas?

– ¿Qué tienen?

– Están más pálidas que tu trasero.

– Las hice al vapor. –respondió sonriente sentada frete a él, degustándose también con su preparación.

– ¿Por qué no las fritaste? –demandó.

– Para hacer algo más saludable.

– ¿Saludable? ¿Quieres matarme de hambre? Mira como estoy por todos estos años comiendo mierda "saludable" y ahora que salgo me vienes con lo mismo.

– Yo te veo igual de gordo. –bromeó.

– ¡Hey! Que mentira. Cállate de una vez, no me hagas patearte las…

– Ya no tengo bolas Cartman.

– ¡Nah-Ah! Cállate carajo. No quiero pensar en eso… igual no es algo que haya comprobado. –quiso decir lo segundo para sí mismo, pero se le escapo.

– Quieres decir que… ¿Te gustaría echar un vistazo? –al parecer ella se divertía con el tema.

– ¡No! Joder. Estamos comiendo Kyle, ¿te importaría?

– Sí, bien… solo digo que así como estas… estas bien… te ves bien… y deberías cuidarte. No sé como empezamos hablando de tubérculos y terminamos hablando de genitales…

– Kyle… ya.

– Ok Cartman, relájate. Es solo que una cena sin tema de conversación es bastante aburridor. Es como estar cenando solo. –ambos conocían bien esta situación, él se había acostumbrado, pero ella al verse con la oportunidad de salir de aquella costumbre quiso aprovecharlo.

– ¿Qué no sabes que al comer y realizar otra actividad no se aprovechan los nutrientes de la comida? Es "saludable" comer en silencio. –arguyó.

– ¿Ahora si te interesan los nutrientes? –reprochó.

– ¿Qué hay de Kenny?

– ¿Ah?

– Querías un tema. Te pongo un tema. No he sabido nada de Kenny, ¿Qué carajos paso con él?

– Está en Rumania.

– ¿Rumania? –preguntó exageradamente sorprendido.

– Sí. Es lo último que supe de él, se fue a Rumania a triunfar como cantante, ah, y se llevó a Butters como director de su grupo de baile, aunque yo creo que es más como su bailarín personal.

– Par de maricas. –se presentó un largo periodo de silencio.

– ¿Qué significan tus tatuajes? –soltó Kyle luego de remorderse internamente varias veces el cachete.

– ¿Qué paso con Kitty? –contrarrestó de inmediato, no quería hablar de ello.

– Am… pues, después de todo este tiempo, creo que estará muerta.

– Mmm-hmm… –clavo su vista en el plato que ya estaba limpio– Bien… –lo tomó– bien. –replicó sin mirarle y se escabucho en la cocina.

Después cruzó como fantasma en dirección a la sala, Kyle termino su cena solo, lavo su plato que era lo que restaba sucio, después se cambió por su pijama y acomodo sentada junto a Cartman, contemplando la TV en silencio, después busco acomodarse en un lado de la cama dándole la espalda a su compañero pero sin cerrar sus ojos, mirando la pantalla de reojo, hasta que pasado un rato esta se apagó, sintió como el otro se acomodaba en el otro lado, después se acercó procurando no mover mucho el lecho y acomodo un brazo al aire rodeándole la cintura, dejándolo apoyado en su mano que se cerraba en un puño para que se quedara allí lo más estable posible, no le tocaba pues podría despertarle, pero Kyle ya se había percatado y se durmió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios al sentir la tranquila respiración de su compañero en su nuca, que le brindaba una luz de la paz que ahora añoraba para ambos.

* * *

**Me gusta es cap, así como _me gusta el ron de Vinola (me gusta, me gusta, me gusta) Me gusta, me gusta Lola (me gusta, me gusta, me gusta)(8)_**

**¿Creen que Lola sea un buen nombre para Kyle-mujer frente a las "autoridades"? Lola Broflovski... Haha, creo que no suene mucho... :P ¿Qué piensan?**

**Sus comentarios son bienvenidos y agradecidos. Nos leemos. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

El domingo llego tranquilo, sosegado, hasta que Cartman empezó a removerse frenético despertando a Kyle, quien tuvo que obligarle a despertar para que se calmara, termino flexionándose hacia adelante sobre sus codos respirando agitado mirando en todas direcciones.

– Ya… ya. –logro tomarle la cabeza entre sus manos y así conseguir mirarle fijamente ayudándole a recuperarse. Pasado un minuto suspiro profundo, notablemente más tranquilo– ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó mirándole con preocupación sosteniendo aún su rostro, como queriendo cavar en lo profundo de su alma a través de la mirada.

– Pesadillas.

– ¿Qué soñaste?

– Sigo… encerrado. –respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

– Siénteme... estoy aquí… contigo... todo está bien. –movió sus pulgares acariciándole las mejillas. Cartman cerró los ojos en concentración. Su toque era angelical. O al menos para él. Era algo así como un bote salvavidas que le traía a la realidad, y casi, solo casi, podía devolverle la vida.

– Gracias… –murmuró mirándole nuevamente, Kyle asintió y sonrió para su interior al alcanzar a deslumbrar un brillo diferente en los ojos de su amigo.

¿Su amigo? ¿Lo seguía considerando solo como un amigo después de aquellos pequeños besos? ¿Después de todas aquellas ocasiones de mutua salvación? ¿Después de toda esa gama de emociones y experiencias por las que pasaron y seguían pasando juntos? Aquellas que los habían enredado en esa extraña relación, y que ahora volvían en recuerdos con pequeños vestigios de todo tipo de sentimientos, pero ahora anclándose más profundos en el fondo del alma.

Un toque arrasó con sus pensamientos y fue sentir un brazo que se aferraba por su abdomen y le llevaba consigo acostándole de nuevo, por lo que esta vez ella procedería a abrazarse de lleno a su pecho, sintiendo como su compañero se tensó un poco, pero gradualmente se fue relajando, aferrándole con fuerza también por la espalda, allí permanecieron, en silencio.

– Sabes Cartman, con lo que me contaste de tus estudios como técnico automotriz, he estado pesando que deberías terminar cuando antes tus estudios para reclamar ese título, ¿no crees? Y quizás luego buscar por ciclos propedéuticos sacar una ingeniería, ¿no te gustaría?

– No lo había pensado. La verdad es que la idea de estudiar no se me había pasado jamás por la cabeza… no lo veo muy viable.

– ¿Cómo no? ¡Claro que sí! Puedes estudiar sábados y así validas dos años en uno viendo lo esencial.

– Pero sacando cuentas eso me tomaría cerca de 4 años. No lo sé…

– ¿Qué tiene? Estarías saliendo de 25. Y terminar una ingeniería te tomaría otros 3 años más. Todavía puedes hacer una carrera antes de los 30.

– No creo qu-

– Si es por el tiempo, –le corto, algo emocionada con el tema, pero a él no le incomodaba esa actitud, en el momento– también he escuchado de programas en los que puedes estudiar en la semana, común y corriente en la jornada que prefieras y puedes sacar hasta 4 años en 1, te tomaría 5 años finalizar todo.

– Lo que menos me preocupa es el tiempo Kyle. El inconveniente es el dinero. En este momento no se tengo la estabilidad económica como para estar pensando en eso.

– Oh... Bueno, míralo como algo a futuro, quizás me esto adelantando y entusiasmando mucho, lo siento. –dijo riendo nerviosa.

– No, está bien. De hecho ahora que lo menciones deberíamos pensar en una manera de que tú también termines tu carrera. –acaricio levemente su espalda, rodando sus dedos.

– Cierto… –poniéndola nerviosa de verdad.

– Mira, ya le buscaremos una respuesta a todo eso, te lo prometo, pero primero, organicemos bien las bases acá, tenemos que armar este fuerte en contra de toda dificultad, ¿te parece?

– Sí… –respondió cerrando sus ojos y acurrucándose contra su pecho, confiando plenamente en cada una de las promesas que le hacía– Sabes Cartman… pienso que… hemos estado más cerca en estos cuatro días que en ocho años de amistad...

– ¿Te refieres a...

– Los abrazos.

– Ah eso… bueno, es porque ya no tienes judiítis. –ella sonrió levemente, algunas costumbres no se pierden, pero solo hasta ahora llegaba a comprender que nunca lo dijo con una verdadera mala intención, y menos ahora, cuando la acurrucaba en su lecho. Pasaron varios minutos de silencio y ella empezaba a dormirse.

– Oye Kyle, –le apretujo un poco más contra sí– tú… crees que… me acepten siendo… ya sabes… un ex convicto…

– Pues yo… para serte sincera Cartman… me siento muy cómoda entre tus brazos… no sé los demás y tampoco me importa lo que piensen, pero si se van a poner de maricas a fastidiar mucho, por decreto puedo joderlos y hacer que te traten justamente.

– ¿Cómo te llamo? ¿Kyle, el abog… la abogada de los pobres? –la aludida se carcajeo.

– Puedes llamarme como quieras. –se le escapó, y se quedó esperando de todo, desde un insulto, hasta quizás, una palabra de cariño...

– Diabética. ¿No es hora de tu insulina?

– Ay carajo, verdad. –se separó y fue en busca de sus medicinas.

Cartman se quedó acostado sonriendo para sí mismo en su interior hasta que se sintió semidormido, así que decidió ponerse mejor en pie e ir al baño, creyó a Kyle en la cocina hasta que vio la puerta del baño entreabierta. Siguió caminando pero con más precaución, y no era que pretendiera asustarle nuevamente, respondía así como por reflejo.

Y por eso a hurtadillas se fue asomando con nada más que sus ojos por el costado de la puerta abierta, encontró el reflejo de Kyle en el espejo con el torso al descubierto, demasiado concentrada en su labor como para notar su presencia, con sus manos en la cintura, en pose de jarrón, se giraba en varios ángulos mirando fijamente su pecho, y de vez en cuando ponía una mano sobre este como esperando encontrarse algo, en vano, por lo que suspiraba afligida, suspiros que retumbaban en los oídos del ahora más parecido a un observador maníaco, el cual se añadió una nota mental y procedió a regresar sobre sus pasos para hacerse notar antes de entrar, tosiendo un poco en el pasillo, donde cruzarían miradas y ella le sonreiría casual.

* * *

Así pasaron los días, casuales, junto con las semanas, y los meses. Luego de casi cuatro meses viviendo juntos, las cosas se fueron acoplando poco a poco.

Vivir con Cartman no era algo difícil, como lo había llegado a pensar alguna vez Kyle, siempre se lo imagino como un completo descuidado de la casa y de su propia persona. Sin embargo, resulto ser todo lo contrario, a parte de algunos pequeños, quizás considerados, "malos hábitos", como caminar en medias por toda la casa y utilizar la misma camiseta varios días, él se encargada de lavar su propia ropa, que también solía acumularse un poco, pero a pensar de lo curtida que pudiera llegar a estar, a fuerza la dejaba impecable, al igual que el plato en el que le servía la comida, que era de lo único que ella se ocupaba por completo, la comida, y de resto cada cual se preocupaba por su propias cosas, y no interferían en los asuntos del otro, o no mucho, a veces habían roces, pero eran pequeños y pendejos, por lo que quince minutos después todo volvía a la "normalidad".

Habían dejado de ocupar la sala para dormir y ahora ocupaban el cuarto de Cartman, quien como en reiteradas ocasiones terminó cayéndose de la cama, decidió comprar otro colchón para dejarlo en el suelo y así permitirse un espacio más amplio para dormir, dejándole la cama a Kyle. Quien aun así día de por medio, si no era seguido, se escabullía a su lado en medio de la noche, buscando poner una almohada bajo su cabeza y una cobija sobre su cuerpo, para luego abrazarle, por más que él le insistiría que no le gustaba, Kyle entendía que se refería a las dos primeras acciones, pues la tercera siempre la recibía sin reproches o gruñidos. Pues Cartman había confesado que: no le gustaba dormir con almohadas ni cobijas, ni nada… pero si con Kyle, guardándose este último componente de la ecuación para él.

Por lo que ella bien, en medio de su inocencia, lo desobedecía igualmente, con tal de que estuviese cómodo para descansar como es debido luego de un día atareado en el trabajo, y que no fuese a pescar un resfriado al dormir, ya que siempre se queda expuesto a noches que pueden llegar a ser tan frías, por lo que lo acobijaba, no sin antes abrazarse a él. Y todo esto lo hacía todavía con más gusto, luego de que en una noche cualquiera, él le informara que al hacer eso lo estaba mimando demasiado, además de que así podía responder más rápido a tranquilizarle cuando se veía atacado por las pesadillas y los fantasmas del pasado.

En cierta noche que las llamadas de Stan les despertaron; quien en medio de su ebriedad se ponía todavía más insistente, hacía semanas que había dejado de insistir; Cartman somnoliento y enfado por ser esta la causa de estar levantado a esa hora de la madrugada, tomo el celular de Kyle y lo estalló contra la pared de manera épica, como la cara de Kyle en el acto, pero bueno, esta fue una excusa para salir el fin de semana siguiente a algún centro comercial en Denver a obtener teléfonos celulares nuevos.

Viajaron en el carro que se había fabricado con partes sacadas del deshuesadero con la ayuda de Craig, con quien había establecido también una buena relación de compañerismo, después de que éste les reconociera al escucharles discutir cuando Kyle quiso ayudarle alcanzándole las herramientas que Cartman le pedía. Desde entonces Craig era lo más cercano a un amigo, pues Kyle es una amiga, ¿no?... Aunque eso no parecieran precisamente al andar de gancho por los locales, y la gente al verlos pasar admiraba a una pareja tan singular, y se alcanzaran a escuchar algunos comentarios sobre la dualidad genérica de Kyle, quien no pudo evitar quedarse mirando la imagen sobre el vidrio de las tiendas. Hacia lo que más podía con lo que tenía, al natural, como escucho preferir en una mujer alguna vez "gustaba más" por parte de Cartman, por lo que dejaba de lado los pelos, uñas, tetas postizas y demás artilugios plásticos… ¿Cuánto tiempo más habría de esperar para al fin sentirse completa? Así fuera al menos de manera exterior... se preguntaba, sintiendo como iba muriendo aquella esperanza.

Al volver a casa trajeron consigo además de los móviles, algo de ropa y zapatos, pizza con gaseosa y un par de películas alquiladas. Se sentaron a verlas mientras comían.

– Kyle, pronto será tu cumpleaños. –comento en medio del filme.

– Am… cierto. No había pensado en ello. –mintió.

– Sabes, llevo pensando un rato que regalarte.

– No hace falta que me regales nada. –volvió a mentir.

– Claro que hace falta.

– ¿De veras? –preguntó sonando entusiasmada.

– Te lo estoy diciendo.

– Bueno… ¿Y qué has pensado? –preguntó casual, tratando de no parecer demasiado curiosa al respecto.

– Es algo bastante serio así que préstame atención. –pausó la película.

– ¿De qué se trata? –no respondió– Bien… ya conseguiste asustarme.

– No. No pretendo asustarte. Veras, involucra tu integridad física… no sé cómo decirlo, podrías malinterpretarme y terminaríamos discutiendo. –dijo rascándose la cabeza.

– Eh, no te preocupes. –coloco una mano sobre la suya– Igual, últimamente nuestras discusiones no han sido de gravedad, solo por pendejadas, como siempre. O bueno casi. –le sonrió confiada.

– Bien… –se aclaró la voz– Hace un par de meses que me encontré en ese científico el Dr. Mephisto, que por cierto, ese loco hijo de puta parece hacer encontrado la fuente de la vida eterna porque nada que se muere o envejece ese malparido... Bueno, el caso, entre charla y charla llegamos al tema sobre experimentación con humanos, le pregunte si era posible el desarrollo de… senos… y para mi sorpresa arguyó que ya lo había hecho cientos de veces con injertos de células madre y programación celular, y no sé qué más mierda… el caso es que con una cirugía se pudiese desarrollar tejido mamario de manera "natural". –hubo un periodo de silencio, Kyle le contemplaba con cara de poca credibilidad– Yo tampoco le creí mucho, pero me quede bastante asombrado con unas fotos de evidencia de los procesos que llevo a cabo y… woah.

– Entonces... ¿Me estas sugiriendo que me realice ese experimento?

– No es un experimento, puede tomarse como algo ya patentado. Sería una cirugía y un tratamiento medicinal temporal.

– ¿Por qué? –hubo silencio otro rato.

– He visto cómo te miras y resientes en el espejo Kyle.

– ¿Me has estado espiando Cartman?

– Fue por accidente y solo un par de veces.

– Me estabas viendo.

– No te estaba viendo. No ves que no tienes nada. –Kyle fue a decir algo pero se quedó ad portas, pues tenía razón– Creí que es algo que quieres, terminar tu proceso. –arguyó.

– Sí… lo pensaré. –replicó al rato.

– Bien. Sí.

– Bien. Pon la peli.

– Bien.

– Bien.

Continuaron en silencio el resto de la noche. ¿Y cómo no luego de tan incómoda revelación? Pero de cierto modo, esto alegro a Kyle, pues había dado por muerta su esperanza, aunque sabe perfectamente que lo de "sin tetas no hay paraíso" es una completa charada, era su sueño, la manera en la que se sentía y quería verse. También le alegro el hecho de que Cartman pensara en ella, y buscara los medios de… ¿hacerla feliz? Seguramente, y más después de aquellas miradas tétricas que suele darse al espejo cuando, creía, tenía intimidad. ¿Cuántas veces la había visto en esa situación? ¿Acaso su curiosidad ha llegado más allá, queriendo comprobar, quizás, el tema no tan ameno para su gusto de la otra ocasión?

– Cartman… –no resistió la curiosidad– no me habrás espiado en la ducha… ¿o sí?

– ¿Qué? –le miro contrariado– No. Claro que no. –respondió de inmediato, negando también repetidas veces con la cabeza, como algo… ¿asustado?, esto la hizo reír.

– ¿Seguro?... porque pareces asustado. –al instante su postura de tensiono, su rostro se tornó inexpresivo.

– Seguro. –clavó su mirada en el televisor y no se comentó nada más del asunto.

* * *

**Bien, acerca de lo de programas en los que puedas ver 4 años en 1, no sé si existan o no, simplemente fue algo que se me ocurrió, y me puse a buscar, y no encontre nada explicito en la primera pagina de San Google, así que me entro la pereza y me dije, no voy a indagar mucho sobre esta información y mejor hago esta aclaración (aunque seria algo bien practico para quien de verdad quiera ahorrarse tiempo, supongo), igualmente la aclaración para el experimento del que habla Cartman, si existe o no, o tal vez en el futuro, es una idea loca que tendrá sus frutos en los próximos capítulos. **

**Respecto a los nombres de mi querida damisela en apuros, agradezco las sugerencias, pero no me quedaré con lo típico, bueno, no en parte, ya que Kyle seguirá siendo llamada Kyle el resto de la historia, pero cuando mi pequeño gusano de seda se convierta en una mujer completamente y se tenga que presentar ante la sociedad autoritaria y asuntos legales, acudiré a un nombre ligeramente más exótico, pero que a mi parecer, más sensual, que puede estar acorde con la historia y la eventual situación a presentar, ya que de entrada sera vista como una mujer hecha y derecha, y ya de ahí en adelante veremos si la sigo llamando así, o típico Kyle, o las dos. Claro que la sugerencia de variante femenina (Kyle, pronunciado "Kylie") también serian libres de pronunciarla así si quieren, aunque a mí se me dificulte hacerlo, pues me parece que suena raro, pero bueno, solo soy yo :P  
O díganle "La diabética", como Cartman xD Haha, que ternura ella esperando algo más "afable" :')**

**Fin de los anuncios parroquiales. Sus comentarios son bienvenidos y agradecidos. Nos leemos. (:**


End file.
